


Hired Help

by DAsObiQuiet



Series: Miraculous Bunny Hutch [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Decisions, Difficult Decisions, Gen, Identity Reveal, Magic, Nathalie really doesn't get paid enough for this, Not That Oblivious, The Gorilla either, hired help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAsObiQuiet/pseuds/DAsObiQuiet
Summary: No one really recognizes the help and all that they do... or all that they see, and really, Nathalie just doesn't get paid enough for all of this.





	1. Chapter 1

Natalie did not drink. Ever. It wasn't that she didn't  _enjoy_  it, per se, but she'd found that she had to be completely in control of her faculties at all times these days. Working under one Gabriel Agreste demanded it. Oh, she'd been tempted –  _so many times_ , but especially when she'd figured out his identity.

She wasn't sure, and she certainly had no concrete  _proof,_  but the things Mr. Agreste said before he disappeared into his work place that he kept even the existence of secret from everyone (except her, but that had been a bit of an accident too) were just a little too coincidental. He just seemed a little too maniacally excited, and whenever he did, that's when the Akuma appeared. After the third time he'd let something slip, she'd more or less accepted it as a fact and decided that she'd do her best to keep an eye out for evidence.

There wasn't any. Not yet, in any case. Mr. Agreste was far too meticulous for that. But one day he'd slip up, she was sure. Until then...

"Natalie, I wish to speak to Adrien." Well, speak of the devil. She put a hand up to the ear piece and clicked the talk button.

"Acknowledged, sir," she said crisply before making a sharp turn and walking up the stairs.

Until she had the evidence she needed to go to the police (or, if she were lucky, Ladybug and Chat Noir), she could only do her job the best she could.

That little boy needed it – deserved it. Well, he really deserved better, but that wasn't something Natalie could really give him.

She walked to his room and knocked on the door. "Adrien?" she said.

No one answered her.

She frowned. She'd seen him go in there earlier and had a sensor on his door to alert her if he left. She checked. No, it hadn't gone off. Perhaps he was asleep? Or in the shower? But why would he be showering at this time of day? Yes, he must have nodded off.

Just to make sure, she knocked a little louder. "Adrien."

Still nothing. Sighing, she turned the knob and peeked inside. The bathroom door was open. She could tell from here, even if she couldn't see into it from this angle. Good. He should be dressed then and she should be able to wake him...except he wasn't on the bed that she could see.

She was about to step in and go check the couch when something black streaked through the window and landed in the center of the room. She heard a soft beeping and then, watched with a sort of horror-filled awe as Chat Noir stood, and the black melted away to leave behind...

"Adrien," she whispered as her eyes went wide. She suddenly felt sick and had to put a hand over her mouth for fear of saying anything else.

"Cheese...  _Cheese..._ " a strange voice she'd never heard before said.

Adrien chuckled, talking to something (or someone?!) in his hands. "I'll get you some asap."

Natalie backed away and pressed her back into the wall by the door, still covering her mouth. Adrien was Chat Noir?! Adrien was a  _super hero_? And not just  _any_ super hero, but a loud, brash, obvious super hero, which kind of went against the calm facade he put on. But then, Natalie had always known it was just that; a facade. She just hadn't realized that the forward Chat Noir lay underneath.

Her breath caught in her throat as the thought she'd desperately tried to avoid pushed itself to the forefront of her mind. Gabriel Agreste was Hawkmoth. Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir. Father fighting son in some sort of supernatural battle for wishes and magic and  _none of this should exist!_

Oh, she was  _so_  not paid enough to deal with all of this.

She wasn't sure it was  _possible_  to get paid enough to deal with all of this.

The light in the hallway changed and she glanced over just in time to see a head of blond hair. It was just enough time to compose herself while she tried to work through what she really should do about all of this.

"Adrien, there you are," she said in what she hoped was as calm and steady a voice as she normally delivered.

He froze and snapped his gaze over to her. "Oh, uh, Natalie. Hi."

How had he kept up his double life with acting like that? She'd have thought he was better than that...but then, no one had figured it out so far. What did that say about the general population of Paris? Or the world? She thought longingly of the ibuprofen in her personal office. This was going to end in pain for more than one person in more than one way.

"Your father wants to see you," she said, fighting to keep her deadpan expression. Then she turned and began to walk away again, trying to ignore how she felt like leading a lamb to slaughter. "Follow me."

The teenager sighed. "Yes, ma'am." And the facade was back.

Why did those two, dejected words just seem to drive a spike through her heart?

"Do you know why he wants to talk to me?"

Natalie wracked her brain for something that would put him at ease. Did Gabriel suspect? Oh, she hoped not. She  _really_  hoped not. Well, if he did, she'd just have to do something about it.

She almost paused at that thought. Almost. Thankfully she had years of experience under her belt and was able to keep walking at a steady pace while she thought.

Was she going to encourage – enable even – Adrien's rather dangerous super heroing? She'd seen what happened to Ladybug and Chat Noir, and she wasn't the only one who thought they tended to get into situations that were a tad too dangerous. As a responsible adult, could she even  _consider_  letting him continue?

But then, what would the alternative be? Tell Gabriel? She shook her head solidly. Out of the question. The last thing she was going to do would be to turn over one of the super heroes Hawkmoth was so desperate to find right over to him. She could not, in good conscience, do that to Adrien... _or_  Chat Noir.

So that brought up another question, should she tell Adrien about Gabriel? She frowned at that thought. No, she had no proof. That was why she hadn't gone to the police to begin with. And, super hero or not, would Adrien believe his own father was the super villain terrorizing Paris? She glanced over her shoulder at him, noting his worried expression.

No, he wouldn't. And she wouldn't blame him. Especially after the fiasco that had been 'The Collector'. But he'd said something about doing what he had to to keep his secret. At the time, she'd assumed it was the secret behind his inspiration and success... although that had ended up being the biggest clue that allowed her to figure it all out.

"Natalie?" Adrien asked, concerned. She almost wanted to shake her head at his big heart. He really did deserve more than this.

She had to backtrack their conversation before she could respond. "He didn't tell me, but I would guess it most likely has to do with your photo shoot tomorrow."

"Oh," he said, relaxing a bit. She mentally patted herself on the back.

Now she needed to figure out one more thing: would she let Adrien know she knew about his Super Hero activities? She had no doubt it would help him if he knew she had his back. But then she'd either have to stop him or she'd have to explain  _why_ she'd had a sudden change of heart and suddenly had no problem looking the other way (because, even if he was a super hero, he was still her charge, and he'd expect her to get on his case) and...she really couldn't.

Well, fudge.

She didn't think the phrase 'caught between a rock and a hard place' ever applied so well.

They got to Mr. Agreste's office and she had to take a deep breath. She had to be strong now more than ever, for Adrien's sake. For Paris' sake.

"Your son, sir," she announced as she opened the doors and stepped aside to let Adrien in.

"Father?" he asked slowly, "did you need something?"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "I can't just ask you in to talk?"

Natalie frowned. That wasn't like her employer. Judging by how flat-footed Adrien looked, he thought so as well. She also noted the spark of hope she saw there and if she was right and something was off... she mentally cursed her employer to the deepest pit of despair that existed.

"Oh, well you're usually so busy... and..." the teenager said uncertainly. Natalie tried to picture Chat Noir doing the same thing and just couldn't. She wanted to shake her head. This could not be healthy. For any of them.

"Of course I'm busy," the older Agreste agreed. "But I also know we've...had our differences in the past and I was hoping we could begin to...work through some of them."

There was still something off here. Unfortunately, unlike Adrien, Gabriel was a class A actor. He looked equally parts worried and nervous and yet his confident (arrogant) self. She couldn't get an accurate read on him, for once.

The yonger Agreste would have to work on his acting skills if he really wanted to keep going like this. Maybe she should sign him up for a class? She'd have to find a reason that convinced both Adrien and Gabriel though.

Adrien blinked and then smiled as he sat down.

"I don't have too long, but I decided a break would be a good time to talk to you. So what have you been doing all day?"

Natalie's breath caught in her throat. He did suspect. Hadn't there just been an akuma attack? And she hadn't been able to find Mr. Agreste, as usual. She hadn't even bothered to check on Adrien. She wanted to slap herself. No wonder the teen had been able to get away with this Chat Noir business. And no wonder he was so desperate for even a little recognition from his father.

And she'd have to examine the implications of what that meant about her later as well. She couldn't afford to right now.

"Well, I went to school," Adrien started, a little nervously. She was definitely going to have to get this kid into an acting class of some kind. "We're dissecting frogs next week, you know."

Natalie almost agreed with Gabriel's twist of disgust, but Adrien seemed happy enough about it.

"I must say I still do not understand why you insist on attending public school," Gabriel said with a frown.

For the first time, Natalie saw Chat Noir in Adrien. The way he snapped on the defensive and seemed to kind of bunch up and make himself look a little bigger...just like a cat. She quietly sucked in a breath and glanced at Gabriel. Judging from the smirk in his smile he caught it too.

"I've told you before, I  _like_  school, Father."

Gabriel studied his son for a moment, then sighed. "Yes, I know. That isn't why I brought you here today. I did not mean it like that."

Adrien deflated just a little, but still looked on edge and defensive.

"How about after school?" the older Agreste asked. Natalie was pretty sure Adrien didn't catch the almost hungry look in the back of his eye because he was too busy paling and probably wondering if his secret had been found out.

It would be if he kept acting like that!

Natalie was torn between grabbing him and making a run for the door and smacking the kid up the side of his head and telling him to  _stop_  and  _think_. Ugh! 14-year-olds!

Briefly she wondered if Ladybug was just as young and then wondered who the heck would give super powers to teenagers?! If she ever found out, they'd find out just how nasty Natalie could be. Hawkmoth would probably want to take notes at that point.

"Well, I came home and...did homework." He delivered that decently.

At this point, though, he'd have to have a reason as to why he was so nervous. Natalie had an idea and hoped he'd forgive her some day.

"Is that why I heard your video games going?" Natalie asked stoically.

Adrien and Gabriel both turned their attention to her. Good. "When I was going to get you, I heard a conversation from one of your games. I know you turned it off when I came close."

Part of Adrien looked like he wanted to deny it, but the kid was smart enough not to protest in any case. He must have recognized that this gave him a fairly valid excuse from being Chat Noir. Natalie always knew the kid had a head on his shoulders.

Gabriel frowned. "Adrien, is this true? Were you playing games instead of doing your homework?"

Adrien shot her an angry glare before he turned back to his father, hanging his head. "Yes, father."

The older man shook his head. "I'm disappointed in you, Adrien. You say you want to go to public school for your education and then you slack off. Public school is not an excuse to neglect your studies."

"Yes, sir," Adrien muttered, sounding so dejected that Natalie couldn't help but try and think of a way around this development. It was, after all, her fault.

"Just how much homework did you have?" she asked, looking down at her ipad. "I know we discussed taking breaks a while ago."

Adrien glanced at her suspiciously, the puzzled expression assessing her far more than she was used to. That was probably a Chat Noir thing too.

"Yes," Adrien finally said, "I didn't have much left, so I took a small break."

"I'm sure you can verify that with the work you've done?" Gabriel asked, sounding almost as suspicious as Adrien looked. Like father like son...in more ways than one apparently.

"Yes, if you could verify with the work you've done today, I will apologize for jumping to the conclusion that you were merely slacking off." Natalie said. "After all, even your father takes breaks, Adrien, or you wouldn't be here."

She'd pay for that one later, she knew. Gabriel wasn't too happy with her interference. She steeled herself for apologizing when he confronted her.

"Indeed," Gabriel said, practically through gritted teeth. Then he seemed to compose himself. "Well, that was quite the chat, but seeing as this was only a break, I must be getting back to work now."

Adrien slumped a little in his chair and Natalie narrowed her eyes ever so slightly.

"Yes, sir."

"I expect to see your homework later. For now, Natalie, go and make sure he was indeed doing his homework. I will check to see you got top marks for today's assignment as well." No one missed the threat in that one. If Adrien didn't perform, there would be consequences, most likely him having to leave school again.

"Yes, sir."

With that, he left, slumping out of the office like the world rested on his shoulders.

"Natalie, one moment."

She didn't flinch. She had far too much control to do that in front of  _him_.

"Of course, sir."

Adrien seemed torn, but let the door close behind him with one last glance. Once they were alone, Gabriel stood with his back to her, looking out the window.

"Adrien does not need to be coddled. He will never become the person he needs to be if he is."

'The person he needs to be', she thought. 'Who needs him to become something? You?'

"I apologize for jumping to conclusions earlier. When I heard him playing that game, I assumed he'd finished his work. I'd forgotten about the conversation we had about 'breaks' as it was merely in passing."

Mr. Agreste looked over his shoulder, eyes narrowed.

"That isn't like you."

"I haven't been feeling well," she admitted. It wasn't a lie. Not really.

He 'hmmed' and turned back to face the window.

"Did Adrien leave his room at all today?"

Her breath caught in her throat for the barest second, but she stood straight and checked her ipad. It was mostly for show, but if he wanted a confirmation, she had the information right there.

"No, sir."

"Hmm. I believe Adrien might be sneaking out somehow. Climbing down out of his window, perhaps. Set up some cameras that will catch him if he does."

Natalie clenched her jaw, but when she spoke, it had the same chill it always did. At least she hoped it did. "You want me to place cameras inside his room?"

Gabrile stiffened ever so slightly. "No. My son deserves his privacy."

She wanted to roll her eyes. If that were true, then why was he setting up cameras to begin with?

"So you don't want said cameras to see into his room."

He shook his head. "No."

She bowed. "Very well, sir. I will see to it myself." With that she turned around and had a hand on the doorknob when he spoke one final time.

"Have the feed sent directly to my computer." Her hand clenched the doorknob so tightly her knuckles went white. That was just as much for her as it was for Gabriel himself. She'd lost some of his confidence. Well, she could live with that.

"As you wish," she said with a nod and left. She began looking up systems that would meet Mr. Agreste's specifications. Then she decided she would have to learn how to hack and create an unnoticeable loop for the feed, because she would  _not_  let Adrien get caught.

As of right now, though, she had to go and 'check on his homework', which he was hopefully starting on right now. Or, if he was good enough, he would have finished enough in school today that he would have something to present to her.

First thing was first, though, because screw it. She needed a drink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Typicalbooklover as they requested this. :) Thanks, hon!

She ran into the man everyone dubbed as "The Gorilla" as she hurried along, trying not to panic. M. Agreste said he was about to acquire a very valuable ring... one that had been under his nose for a while. He'd said he'd initially wanted to wait, but now the time for waiting was over. Then he'd dismissed her.

Naturally, she'd gone directly to Adrien's room in hopes of warning him at least.

Naturally, he wasn't there.

She'd called him.

He hadn't answered.

She'd left a message, and then called his friends. She went through more or less everyone on the list, trying not to get flashbacks of the Christmas fiasco. Of course she'd assured everyone that Adrien must have left his phone off or something of that sort and she just needed to inform him of a change in his schedule is all. He'd merely said he would be going out with friends (a blatant lie, he should have been in his room!) and hadn't specified which in his text (which he must have sent before his phone died). It wasn't the best cover story she'd come up with, but it would have to do because she  _needed_  to warn him! Preferably right now!

Of course, that's when she got news of an akuma.

Nathalie swore and stalked down the hall as calmly as she could. Although, it did occur to her that she could have easily  _become_  the akuma if she'd allowed herself to panic a little more.

That thought had distracted her enough that she hadn't watched where she was going, and she ran more or less into what felt like a soft, brick wall. Or at least a padded one. In the next instant, she found herself on the floor with her tablet beside her, looking up at Adrien's bodyguard.

He held out a hand to her, looking apologetic.

She cleared her throat, trying to recover what dignity she could, and took the hand, allowing herself to be pulled into a standing position.

"My apologies," she said, brushing imaginary dust from her pant-suit and picking up her tablet. "I was in a hurry."

The other man nodded in acceptance.

That's when she realized who was in front of her and wanted to smack her forehead. She didn't, but she wanted to. Why hadn't she even thought to ask him until now? This is why she never panicked!

"Would you happen to know where Adrien is?" she asked, unable to keep the note of hope out of her voice.

His brow furrowed and he shook his head.

She tried not to let her heart sink, instead putting on her usual mask of indifference. "I see. Well, if you see him, please tell him I have an urgent message for him. It is a matter of extreme importance and—"

Nathalie hadn't heard the man speak more than a few words or in grunts since he'd begun working there. Thus, it rather surprised her when he cut her off.

"He's going after Adrien."

The comparatively short woman blinked at him in shock.

"You... know?" she asked.

He nodded.

"About Adrien?"

He scoffed. "Chat Noir."

She licked her lips. "About M. Agreste?"

His expression darkened. "Hawk Moth."

For several seconds, she could really only stare at him. "How did you find out?" she asked, proud of herself for keeping the stutter that wanted to slip in out of her words.

He raised an eyebrow, reached in his pocket and then pulled out his driver's permit as if it explained everything. Which, really, it did. He was silent, he was trustworthy, and he was observant. His main job had been to drive Adrien around and protect him, but he'd taken M. Agreste around his fair share of times too. People tended to forget that silent help was there and slipped up.

Well, that was the only conclusion she could draw, even if she couldn't quite see M. Agreste slipping up.

Of course, that begged the question, and she didn't want to jump to any conclusions, but where exactly did this bodyguard/driver keep his loyalties? With Adrien (Chat Noir) or with his employer (Hawk Moth)?

As quietly as usual, he turned around, motioning for her to follow him. After a brief hesitation, she did, still trying to retain her composure. He continued to lead her to the garage where he walked up to one of the many cars and punched in a code to unlock the car he took Adrien in most often.

"What are you," she started, but he held up a finger as he rummaged around in the glove compartment, then drew out a piece of paper. He seemed to hesitate for just a moment, his large hands clutching at the seemingly fragile paper before his resolve steeled and he turned to her, holding it up.

Nervously, Nathalie took it and unfolded it. Then her eyes widened. Plans. She saw an outline of multiple plans all written out in neat penmanship. Unlike Nathalie, he'd seen this coming and had planned for it. In front of her he'd written out what they could do if Adrien was at a photo shoot, or school, or with a friend, or as Chat Noir. Those tended to be the most vague, but still, the fact that he'd  _considered_  this at all... Just, wow.

The secretary had to admit, she was impressed. And very disgusted with herself. Why hadn't she done that? Normally she was so on top of things... but then, while she didn't normally have issues facing her problems, she really hadn't wanted to face this particular one, had she.

She'd have to address that tendency  _very_  soon.

But first...

"Excellent job," she said. Then she took a deep breath. "There is an akuma attack going on right now."

The bodyguard nodded.

"Would you recommend," she glanced down at the list, "going out to find him or waiting for him to return?"

He thought about that for a moment, pulled out his phone and checked out a familiar site: the Ladyblog. It had updates on the powers of the akuma and how the heroes were fairing. This akuma, a boy named 'Teddy' who had morphed into a large, polka-dotted, stuffed bear that could take a beating, turned people into stuffed toys.

If Gabriel knew she knew about him, she would have  _words_  with him about his choices of puns and names and fashion sense. Few akuma were up to his usual standard and she knew he could come up with better.

Seriously.

A few seconds later, the bodyguard put his phone away and glanced at the sheet, eyes brushing over each of them before he tapped a meaty finger on top of one.

She read it a little more closely.

_Wait for him to return._

_Have cheese ready._

_Have more cheese ready._

_Bring him out of the house._

_Take him to a safe house._ (And by that one, she saw an address and couldn't help that her appreciation for this plan skyrocketed.)

_Resign from post._

_Protect Adrien._

She'd long since grown past the point of letting sentiment get to her, but his simple statements of protection almost had warmth growing inside of her. Almost. Of course, that non-existent warmth was crushed rather harshly by the fact that somewhere in between all of that, they'd have to explain everything to Adrien.

To Chat Noir.

She wanted to groan. This was going to be a long day.

xXx

One very nerve-wracking hour later, the akuma attack had finished and the heroes had done their little vanishing trick. She'd checked on his room at least three times, but was sure he'd actually come back this time.

"Nathalie," she heard Gabriel's sharp voice in her ear and couldn't stop a flinch. She'd almost reached Adrien's door.

"Sir?" she asked.

"I would like to see my son."

Her stomach dropped to her ankles.

"Of course, sir. I will fetch him myself."

Taking a few more steps, she reached the door and knocked on it.

"Just a minute."

She wanted to pull her hair out. She wasn't sure they _had_  a minute.

"Quickly, please, Adrien. I have something of vital importance to discuss."

A few seconds later, he opened the door with an all-too-innocent expression on his face.

"Nathalie."

She tried to maintain her usual mask. "May I come in?"

He seemed surprised. Probably because she, more often than not, came to fetch him or deliver a message. She rarely stepped inside his room to do more than wake him (it would breach all sorts of unspoken and spoken rules, but she didn't care at the moment).

"Um, sure."

"Thank you," she said with a nod of her head.

Once he closed the door behind her, she turned to him.

"Adrien, do you trust me?"

Again, he seemed taken back.

"Um... sure?"

She took a deep breath. "I mean it, Adrien. Do you trust me?"

He frowned, but slowly nodded. She wanted to melt in relief.

"Then I have something to tell you. I know. I know you're Chat Noir."

His eyes widened and he stepped away from her. She wanted to give him time to digest that, but they didn't  _have_  time right now.

"And I also have it under good authority that Hawk Moth is coming after you, today."

"Wait,  _what?!_ " he hissed. "How—"

"Adrien, we don't have  _time_. I will explain everything to you in the limo, but we have to go  _now_."

He blinked, staring at her blankly. "But..." he glanced down at his shirt and a little lump in his pocket that...moved?!

She stared at it for a moment before shaking her head. "We have cheese," she said, repeating what Adrien's bodyguard had said to say (even if she didn't understand why).

"Go with her!" a voice she'd heard only once said aloud. It was coming from said moving lump.

She jumped and was very proud of herself for not shrieking.

"Plagg?!" Adrien hissed.

It took her a moment to regain her composure, but when she did, she put her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes. "Please!" the woman practically begged, jerking her head towards the door.

The blond boy stared at her for several seconds before nodding firmly.

They hurried down the hall, initially towards Gabriel's meeting room. But then they made a sharp turn towards the garage. They got there in time to see the Gorilla in the front of the already running car, ready to go. She exchanged a glance with Adrien before they raced forward and each got in.

It felt surreal as they drove away, hopefully forever, and she wondered what it said about her that she could only really think one thing.

Well, it was official. Nathalie had lost her job.

xXx

Adrien's mind didn't want to work for him, so he followed Nathalie in a sort of daze.

Nathalie knew? She'd been acting strangely lately, but... How long had she known? Had she figured it out, or had he just been careless? What about Ladybug? Did Nathalie know who she was too? And she'd said Hawk Moth knew who Adrien was...

A cold lump of ice began to form in his stomach. If Hawk Moth knew who he was, then his friends and family were in danger. People like his father...

Adrein's eyes went wide. "Wait!" he yelled. The Gorilla slammed on the breaks. "What about my father?! Where is he? We have to go back for him!"

Part of him couldn't help but be shocked that the other two only exchanged glances and part of him wanted to jump out of the car and rush back.

"Adrien... I don't really know how to tell you this," Nathalie started slowly, "but that's why we're getting you away. Your father is Hawk Moth."

Adrien blinked at her for a few seconds but then shook his head. "No, Ladybug and I already investigated him. He turned into an akuma. Why would Hawk Moth akumatize himself?" He slumped a little in his seat, relief beginning to relax him.

Nathalie muttered under her breath, something about 'inexperienced 15-year-olds' that Adrien chose to ignore for the sake of clearing all of this up first.

"When you took the book, he knew it was only a matter of time before the heroes of Paris would start to suspect him, so he akumatized himself to throw you off."

Adrien just stared at her. That... actually made sense. And it sounded like something his Father would do. But... no! They hadn't offered any actual evidence!

"Where's your proof?" he asked defiantly.

"Hey, kid," Plagg said as he rose out of Adrien's pocket, "if you're gonna sit here an argue, fine, but I want cheese."

Nathalie's eyes had gone wide and she stared at the Kwami almost as if she hadn't expected him. Well, no one but other Miraculous holders were supposed to know how the whole thing worked, so she was bound to be a little shocked.

Adrien sighed. "Plagg, meet Nathalie and my bodyguard," because he still didn't remember the guy's name and wasn't about to address him as 'The Gorilla' to his face. "You two, meet Plagg, my Kwami. He's the reason I have powers."

"You said you have cheese?" Plagg asked as he floated up to Nathalie. Adrien wanted to snicker at how she looked like she wanted to back away.

"Er, yes. Here." She opened a compartment that had been filled with cheese. Plagg squealed in delight and dove into it. Adrien sighed, although the normalcy of it all really helped to ground him right now. Nathalie just watched with a sort of shocked horror at how something that small could eat that much. Adrien could relate.

He turned back to Nathalie. "Like I said, where's your proof?"

Before she answered, the Gorilla himself spoke up, probably for the first time since Adrien had met the man.

"I overheard you talking to Plagg. I overheard your father talking to someone called Nooroo. With that they spoke of, he is Hawk Moth."

Adrien wasn't sure which shocked him more, the fact that the Gorilla had backed Nathalie up, or the fact that he'd spoken at all.

Then Nathalie cut in. "I've suspected for a while, but haven't come to you because I had no proof. It was just... things he said right before he'd go into his secret room."

The blond's eyes widened further. "He has a secret room?"

The woman sighed and nodded. "In his office."

Adrien ran a hand through his hair as he tried to wrap his head around this. Both Nathalie and the Gorilla seemed so sure, and neither one were practical jokers... or people who joked at all... ever.

"Earlier today, he said he would finally acquire a ring that had been under his nose for a while, that he was done waiting," the woman said softly. Well, as softly as Nathalie could get.

Adrien's stomach plummeted. He felt sick. That... was a bit too much of a coincidence.

"B-but..." he started, then turned to look back at his home.

Just then, Nathalie straightened.

"Sir," she said, putting a hand to her ear. "Yes sir. You did ask me to bring Adrien." Another pause. "Of course, sir. Yes, sir. Screw you, sir. Consider this my resignation."

With that, she turned the ear piece off, took it out, and calmly set it aside. In the front, the Gorilla chuckled while Adrien felt his jaw go slack.

"Did... you just tell my father to..."

Nathalie sent him a smug smile. "It felt surprisingly good to do so."

Adrien couldn't seem to close his mouth. No one ever told his father that.  _Especially_  Nathalie.

After a few moments, her smug smile faded. "Adrien, we've arranged for a safe house for you, but you must know that this is a temporary solution. Your father is still legally your guardian, and he will undoubtedly report your disappearance to the Police. We can stay there as long as you feel you need to, but there is a very real possibility that he will come after you very soon. Noticing both of us leaving at the same time you disappeared along with the video surveillance means we'll be on the run shortly too. You won't be able to go to school or outside as Adrien at all."

The blond had managed to close his mouth, but his stomach had returned to its proper place, except that the lump of ice had turned into a full-fledged storm.

He took a deep breath. He had to call Ladybug and they had to regroup and...

He glanced at Nathalie.

"Why?" he asked softly. "Why are you doing this for me?"

She looked a little hurt at that. "We care for you, Adrien. We care for your Father too, but he made his choice, and we would much rather throw our lot in with you. Neither one of us  _like_  the idea of people being turned into super villains."

He knew his expression was different as he stared at her this time. Then his gaze flicked up to the Gorilla, and he felt his eyes sting a bit.

"Thank you," he whispered.

She smiled softly. "You're always welcome."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, any ideas where to take this? ^^;


	3. Chapter 3

"Marinette!" Tikki said as she floated up to her chosen. She'd collapsed after she and Chat Noir had defeated the akuma earlier today and didn't really want to move.

"What is it, Tikki?" she asked tiredly.

"Chat Noir is calling you."

Marinette frowned and lifted her head. "He is?"

Tikki nodded. The dark-haired girl frowned. Why was he calling her like this? Surely there wasn't  _another_  akuma...

She  _really_  hoped there wasn't another akuma.

"Can you transform again?" she asked, forcing herself into a sitting position.

Tikki nodded, smile firmly in place.

"I can."

"Alright," Marinette sighed. "Spots on."

The magic rushed over her in a wave of warmth and she smiled. Then she took out her yo-yo. Sure enough, her partner was calling her. She laid down, making sure that nothing but pillows, blankets and her face were visible as she held the compact up.

"Chat Noir, what's wrong?"

The cat-boy looked to be pacing in a large room of some sort, and he seemed incredibly glad to see her. Not that that was too unusual. They were partners after all.

"My Lady, thank goodness."

"Chat?" she urged.

He looked to the side nervously – worriedly. He  _never_  did that.

"My Lady, Hawk Moth discovered my identity."

Ladybug felt like she'd been socked in the stomach.

"What?!" she asked, sitting up and not really caring what he saw in the background. She had to get to her partner.

"I have two... civilians here who have some circumstantial evidence – pretty convincing circumstantial evidence – as to who Hawk Moth is."

She burst out of her skylight, locked it behind her and jumped up onto one of the bakery's chimneys on the building adjacent to the bakery, dashing across the rooftops at a speed she would never be able to accomplish without her transformation.

"Where are you? I'll be right there!"

He gave her the address for a safe house he said he'd been able to acquire. Fortunately, it wasn't too far away. She nodded and went to hang up, but he stopped her.

"Oh, and My Lady," he said, his voice unusually quiet. "They know my identity too. Apparently I'm not as good at hiding it as I thought I was. I'm... I'm sorry."

Marinette took a deep breath and tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

"We'll figure this out, Kitty," she said softly. "Now, I need my yo-yo back, but I'll see you soon, okay?"

He let out a breath and tried to smile and nod for her. It only came out as a weak imitation of his normal smiles.

"See you soon, My Lady."

xXx

"So you don't know who she is?" Natalie asked the black-clad Adrien, who had curled up in the window seat of the house they'd come to. Even in his super-hero guise he looked upset and dejected. Nathalie sincerely hoped that Hawk Moth couldn't find him, although he assured her that he had some protection due to the fact that he owned a Miraculous.

"No," he responded shortly. Then, after a moment, he decided to elaborate. "We decided it would be best if we didn't know, in case Hawk Moth came after one of us."

Nathalie could see the caution in that (and suspected that Adrien hadn't much cared for that decision), but there were also so many flaws as well. What if one of them had been discovered and captured, or their Miraculous had been taken? She would help them set up ways to contact each other in dire circumstances as soon as she could.

"Well, now that your identity is known to him, you may as well tell her," she pointed out, voice prim and no-nonsense. It would seem that at least one of them had regained an equilibrium.

Adrien – no, Chat Noir. She should call him that while he had the mask on if only to get into the habit – snorted. "Tell her that." Which pretty much confirmed Nathalie's suspicion.

Sighing, Nathalie walked over to him and, awkwardly, put a hand on his shoulder. "We will."

He managed a grateful smile for a moment before it slipped off of his face.

Not two minutes later, there was a knock on the window. Chat's ears twitched (they didn't  _look_  real... and they very much confused Nathalie) and he glanced to the two adults.

"Mind if I have some time alone with her?"

"I don't like it," Nathalie said.

Adrien sighed, but he didn't back down. "This is something I'll need to tell her on my own. Please, just wait in the other room."

He sounded so tired and old and... nothing like a teenager should be. And yet, he still asked. Maybe that was why her lips thinned, but she nodded to him, turned and walked into the other room followed by 'The Gorilla', who closed the door.

Then they both looked at each other and sighed.

xXx

When Chat let her in to a very nicely furnished, but otherwise empty room, she couldn't help but notice his demeanor. He looked so dejected and out of place, like he belonged under a little raincloud instead of in this room.

"Chat, are you hurt at all?" she asked immediately.

His cat ears perked up at that. "Hurt? No, My Lady."

She nodded, having expected that but relieved nonetheless. "Are you being threatened or blackmailed at all?"

A small smile she didn't see on Chat all that often began to grow. "No, My Lady."

"You promise?" Because she wouldn't put it past him to lie so he didn't worry her.

The smile spread further. "I promise."

"Alright. Where are these people who know?"

"In the other room," Chat replied, his ears drooping just a little. "I asked them to let me have some alone time to explain everything. You see, they... they got me away from Hawk Moth before he could make a move on my miraculous."

She blinked at him for several seconds, feeling a rush of gratitude towards these people. "I'll have to thank them myself, then. So, who is Hawk Moth?"

Chat flinched, and it suddenly struck her that he looked far more vulnerable than she'd ever seen him before.

"Plagg, claws in."

Green light flared and Ladybug's eyes flew wide before she turned around.

"Chat! No!"

"Why not?" came the all too bitter voice from behind her. "The only reason we were keeping our identities secret was because Hawk Moth can use them against us. Well, that's kind of pointless now. Nathalie says it will be more detrimental for me to keep my secret identity than it would be for me to tell you."

Nathalie? One of the people who helped him, she supposed.

She shifted from foot to foot. His reasoning was sound. That didn't mean she was  _ready_  for it. She certainly hadn't prepared herself for it.

"You don't have to reveal your identity to me," Chat continued, his voice quieter. "As a matter of fact, I insist you don't. I want to know who you are, but I don't want to be used against you, My Lady. And he will try."

It really seemed to hit her in that moment just how serious the situation was. It wasn't as if she hadn't known that before, but firstly, Chat hadn't said a single pun the whole time. Secondly, he'd always been the one to push for a reveal, and for him to suddenly go back on that...

"Who is he?" she asked, without turning around. She had to work up to it.

Chat sighed. "My father."

Ladybug couldn't help herself from whipping around, eyes wide.

That's when she noticed the red-faced, very despondent boy behind her... and realized she knew him.

"A-Adrien?!"

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who have read my Miraculous Bunny Hutch story, this is more or less the same first chapter. Any chapters after the initial one will be new.


End file.
